gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Chriss Bradley Anderson
Christopher Bradley Anderson is one of the main character in the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation This character is created by ClevanOTP formeryly Trae209 and is portrayed by Logan Lerman Biography He is Blaine's younger brother, but unfortunately, he makes it like he is his boyfriend, because he secretly has a crush on his own brother. He is close friends with Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Tina, Puck and Artie, and his most competition is Finn and Rachel. He dislikes their talent. He has a crush on his own brother and he formerly dated Mercedes, Mercedes decided to take their relationship slowly. Personality He's sweet, sensitive, he can sometimes be a bitch if you get on his bad side, he's bisexual, but he's mostly attracted to guys, he's honestly a virgin and he refuses to have sex until he's in college. Relationships Sebastian Smythe He and Chriss became friends in A Sudden Turn of Events, however both Ariana and Franchessca dissaprove of they're friendship and thinks Sebastian is 'evil'. Chriss somehow developed a crush on him, describing him as 'the hottest guy he ever met. DJ Pierce He and DJ first met at the Lima Bean in the episode "Skyfall, he is flirted by DJ and he seems not to be interested but then when he was asked to make-out they did, when they we're making out they we're disturbed by Ariana calling Chriss through the phone, after their make-out session they exchange mobile numbers and promise to finish what they started. Franklin Montgomery He and Franklin we're bestfriends since L'inattendu and they seem to care about eachother As of The Black Swan he and Ariana confess to eachother that they both have a crush on Franklin Blaine Anderson He treats his older brother like a boyfriend and he has a secret crush on his own brother. Mercedes Jones He and Mercedes we're a couple but she broke up with him because she wanted to take their relationship slowly because Mercedes isn't ready and he is too young for her. Trivia *Had a quite crush on his own older brother Blaine Anderson *Favorite singer is Rihanna *Just like his older-brother Blaine his first 'real' love interest is a member of a rival glee club, also they are both involved with Sebastian (Sebastian has a crush on Blaine, Chriss has a crush on Sebastian) *At some point he is friends with the alumnis of the New Directions, excluding Finn and Rachel Songs Solos Season One: *Fading (A Brand New Start) *Complicated'' (Worth Fighting For)'' *Dancin' On My Own (The Graduates Return) *Don't Stop Me Now'' (The Black Swan)'' *Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise)'' (A Twist in Regionals)'' *Cups (When I'm Gone) (When the Big Apple....Bites) Season Two: *Here I Am (Pink Friday) Solos (In a Duet) Season One: *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Franklin)'' (L'inattendu)'' *California King Bed (Franchessca)'' (L'inattendu)'' *S&M (Britney)'' (Duets Deluxe)'' *Die Young (Bridget) (A Twist in Regionals) *Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go) (Franklin) (The Bitch's Den) *Smack You (Mackenzie) (The Bitch's Den) *Jealousy (Luke) (The Art of Love/War) *Sami/Carrie (Franklin) (Battle of the Sexes) *New York State of Mind (Franklin) (When the Big Apple....Bites)